Fixing You
by Prisoner 2930819
Summary: At first he had wanted nothing to do with her, but the way she moved, acted, spoke. It drew him to her, and at the same time she was drawn to him as well, like a bear to honey, he was the bear. Would he ever find out the emotions hidden behind her eyes? Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I tried writing this story in first person and was only successful at reminding myself how much I dislike writing in first person. So here's the first chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

A single truck meandered down the road at the hour of eleven thirty at night, it was almost the next day and yet the vehicle showed no signs of slowing. The person driving the truck was a man named Devid Trout, a Doctor at a mental hospital called Greenwood that was located two towns away from the one he was currently driving in. To say the very least he was excited for he had been given the task of taking one of Greenwood's patients down to another facility for some medical and mental help.

The patients name was Wynona Covire, nineteen years old, five feet one inch, and one hundred and three pounds. The doctors and security guards had taken to calling her Nutty Nona. She'd been given to Greenwood by her parents a year and a half ago, her family wanted to know what had happened to their Wynona. Dr. Trout and various other doctors did their best to try and figure out what was wrong with the girl, they asked her what had happened to her, how she had become like this, but she wouldn't speak to them.

Her parents explained that she had been a kind girl that was full of life, always smiling even while she was in pain, never letting anything bring her mood down. That she suddenly disappeared for a while, and when she finally came home she didn't speak to them at all, she didn't smile, she didn't laugh, it was as if all the life had been sucked out of her.

At first the doctors thought that perhaps while she had run away something had happened to her, but that wasn't the case. They tried to get her to speak, but it was hard to get her to say anything valuable, and when she did speak the way she chose her words was almost cryptic. Often times she would repeat her comment once or twice more before a frown would twist her face and she wouldn't do anything for a while. The doctors didn't know what to do with her, she was a mystery that they couldn't solve and it frustrated them.

A man from Gotham called Greenwood and asked if Trout would be willing to transport Wynona over to the building he was located at, explaining that he had some methods that might make the girl speak to him. Of course Trout complied with such an offer, even if the city was a four hour drive, everyone was curious about Nutty Nona and if she would ever speak to them normally again.

In the back of the vehicle Wynona was wide awake despite the sleeping pills Trout had given her before the start of the trip, she was so used to all he pills they'd given her that nothing much affected her anymore. She knew what was happening for it happened quite often, Trout or some other doctor would drug her and then carry her off to some other hospital or facility where they would show her off, a real freak is what they called her. Not that she cared, there was nothing in the world that she wanted to do, if anything Wynona had figured out everything she needed to about life. The way she was now was just the aftermath of what had happened.

They had been on the road for a while now, Trout was a terrible driver and got jumpy when he was on the road for too long so he often stopped and stretched his legs for an hour or so before continuing. Finally they had gotten into Gotham but it was time for another pit stop before they actually got to their destination. Trout pulled over at a gas station that doubled as a restaurant, looking back through the window that showed him the trunk of the vehicle he tapped on the glass.

"You alright back there?" He asked with a small chuckle. She didn't answer him, didn't even grace him with her eyes, but he had been expecting it so he went about his way regardless. Walking into the store and wondering about what the restaurant might have on its menu his thoughts about Wynona were nonexistent.

It was dark in the back of the vehicle; the small bit of light that the store gave off was wasted on the ceiling of the truck as it would not allow any light into the darkness around her. It didn't bother her though, by now Wynona had accepted the dark, it wasn't where monsters waited, and it was where she could hide from the rest of the world. She welcomed it as if it were a warm shower on a cold frigid day.

The night was presently cold but Wynona didn't mind, Trout had left her with a blanket that he carelessly wrapped around her body before he sat her down in the back and took off down the road. It provided less comfort than it should have, but it did give Wynona something to do. The fabric was a little itchy and soft at the same time; reminding her of the fabric she used to go through at the store when she was younger. All the little bits and pieces that no one wanted were marked down for cheaper sale to whomever would want them, and Wynona usually wanted them.

Hearing the slam of the door as Trout entered the building in front of her Wynona left her memory behind her and opened her eyes to the back of the truck again. A small thought crossed her mind faintly, but was put out like a small flame in the wind. It was a thought she had been having recently that she had never thought would matter to her before, when would she be free of this?

The van started to rock and shake as some men opened the doors and let themselves in, Wynona slowly lifted her head to look through the glass window that showed the front of the vehicle. Strangers, not Trout and a friend but people she had never seen before, perhaps they were stealing the truck, why else would they be in here? Trout was a worriless man who thought that no one would go near a truck that was labeled Greenwood Mental facility Transportation, because who wanted to deal with crazy people?

A roaring sound meant that they had gotten the engine to work and soon they had started to move away from the building in front of them, turning back towards the road they set off. In the back trunk Wynona's mind was going crazy with what could possibly be happening, these men were stealing the truck for some reason. For now they didn't know that they had also picked up one crazy girl as well, what would they do with her when they found out that she was back there? Would they kill her because she had seen what they were doing? Would they let her go as long as she promised not to say anything? For a moment her heart skipped a beat when she thought of them shooting her in the head, would she finally be able to leave behind the world of the living?

The men were unaware of the girl in the back of the vehicle until they came to their destination and started to get out of the front seats when they saw something. A small bag that had a blue folder in it, a bag of medication labeled Covire, and a composition book that seemed to be filled with something like pictures or drawings. Tentatively they got out of the truck and went to the back of the vehicle, breaking off the lock when they found that they needed a key. Slowly they opened the doors to see what else they had gotten along with the truck that they had been assigned to get.

At first they couldn't see anything, not the back of the truck nor the figure of someone that was huddled in the far right corner. When their eyes finally adjusted they saw a figure huddled in the back, the two men looked at each other with questioning expression, what should they do?

It should have been an easy job for the two of them; Jacobs would hotwire the truck while Milo was merely there for support if someone decided to be difficult. All they had to do was acquire a truck with a large trunk in the back, so when they saw the Greenwood vehicle it was almost too perfect. Milo explained that the man was probably on his way back to where ever Greenwood was after dropping a patient off at another facility. They didn't know that the patient was still in the back of the vehicle.

Jacobs had gotten the truck easily and driven in back to the entrance of their hideout before Milo found the bag of pills and other stuff. It made them terribly anxious as they murmured to each other timidly, if there was someone in the back of the truck what would they do? Of course Milo said he could just shoot them, one less crazy person in the world was always a good thing right?

Jacobs hadn't expected the figure in the truck to be so small; it almost looked like a child, would Milo still shoot if it was a child?

"What does the file say?" Milo whispered to Jacobs softly. He hadn't even thought to look at it as his thoughts swarmed with worry and misfortune. Quickly Jacobs opened the blue file and read the first paper with angst, frowning slightly and feeling a little helpless as he let the information sink into his skin.

"Wynona Covire, nineteen years old, she watched her friend commit suicide, she's been a patient for almost two years," Jacobs read the file shallowly. He felt his heart stiffen, she was just a kid and already she had seen death that most people in the world never saw.

"Jesus Christ," Milo swore letting his gun fall uselessly to his side. "I can't kill her," he said turning away angrily at the information. "She's just a kid," he murmured looking back into the trunk.

"What do we do?" Jacobs asked the other man worriedly. "Is she even awake?" He questioned looking back at the figure.

Quite slowly the girl moved at his words, turning her head ever so slowly towards the both of them all they could see were big clean blue eyes that stared wordlessly at them. She made no move to say anything or even do anything else; she just stared at them silently. The men couldn't help but hold her gaze; it almost felt like they were looking at some strange exotic animal that they couldn't believe existed. At least their gaze was broken when the girl shivered visibly and looked down and away from them.

"At least get her out of the truck," Milo said turning to look around the area.

Jacobs didn't respond to him, there was something going quickly through his mind a thought that he couldn't help but reject but at the same time he wanted to follow through with it. The man had once had a daughter, with blue eyes much like Wynona's, the simple gesture of her eyes made his fatherly emotions rise in his throat. What if this was his daughter? Would he leave her in the truck? Let her go free to fend for herself in such a tainted city like Gotham? No, he would take her with him and fight for her safety like any good father should.

Climbing into the truck warily Jacobs took careful steps towards the girl, inspecting her appearance as he got closer and closer to her form.

Long, black, messy, and unkempt hair that seemed to form almost a cave around the girls face, tangled and uncared for it went down to her lower back in terrible curls. She looked up at him then, catching his eyes once again he felt his heart tear slightly under her gaze. Her face was small and childlike; upon closer inspection he could see the deep bags that hung under her eyes, making him wonder how mental facilities treated their patients.

She made no move to get away from her, nor any sound of protest as he picked her up by the waist and brought her against his chest, like a father carrying his child to bed at night. She fit against him a little oddly; as she was short but not exactly a child with her nineteen years of age that was evident in her form. He placed a hand on her back before picking up the blanket she had had on and exiting the trunk while Milo watched him curiously. Milo had no idea that the man in front of him had already made up his mind about what they were going to do with the girl.

"Okay, let's go," Jacobs murmured shifting the girl in his arms slightly. He picked up the bag that had all her medication and information before looking back at Milo to see that the man was looking at him oddly.

"What are you going to do with the girl?" He asked not quite picking up on what was going on.

"I'm taking her with us," he explained looking at his companion sternly.

"What?!" Milo exclaimed with a bit of anger in his face. "If we take her back with us, Boss might kill her anyway, why would he let her stay?" He was saying all the right things and Jacobs knew that their masked master could easily kill her when he found out she was there, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"I know, but I can't just leave her here, let's go," he said curtly before putting the blanket over Wynona carefully. Jacobs was one of Bane's more trusted men as he did what was asked of him and never seemed to be on the other end of his anger.

"Whatever," Milo muttered as they started towards the sewers quickly.

Jacobs was aware that he could very well be bringing Wynona to her death, but at the moment the only thing he was aware of was how her little hands were grabbing the back of his jacket.

Wynona was aware of what was happening, the man was carrying her through the sewers towards their destination, he wanted Wynona, to protect her or abuse her was a bit of a mystery to her. The way his eyes had held such careful and kind emotion would make most people's worries fly away, but she knew by now that it could mean anything as emotions can change so easily. It was weird to be carried through the sewers; she'd been to a number of places that people would cringe and be baffled by, but perhaps now she had been everywhere.

The man was much taller than her, as she had barely grown past being five feet; it brought back memories of when her older brother would carry her to bed sometimes when she was a child. Subconsciously her hands clenched the man's jacket as she tried to keep such a warm memory in her body for a longer time, memories can be so fleeting.

When finally she was getting used to the uneven and erratic pace at which they were walking the man holding her stopped and shifted her weight around in his arms.

"What's that?" she heard another man ask.

"Barsad," the man exclaimed with a little bit of worry in his voice. "A question for Bane," her man explained finding strength in his voice.

"What kind of question?" Barsad pushed walking around the back of the both of them. He stopped short when he caught sight of Wynona staring at him silently; the way her eyes held his with no fear or any other type of emotion surprised him a little. "Jacobs," Barsad spoke his name quizzically.

"I want to keep her," Jacobs said in a serious voice.

Perhaps it was something in the man's voice or the way the girl was looking at Barsad, but somehow he felt that the girl was different, the way her unchanging eyes stayed focused on him grabbed hold of his thoughts momentarily.

"Come with me," Barsad said striding forward towards where Bane was located. They'd barely arrived in the town and made themselves at home in the sewers, but already the men knew their way around as if they had always been there.

Wynona watched as more men came into view around her, some of them looked away with frowns on their faces while others stared at her retreating form as they moved past them. Did they know that she was going to die if she was presented to this man called Bane? Did she care that she might die in a few moments. Not really.

The temperature in the sewers was different, cold and warm at the same time with a damp watery smell that clouded her thoughts and polluted her mind with thoughts of caves and hiking trips she had been on. She had always hated hiking but her parents were keen to take them up a mountain or into a cave whenever they traveled more than thirty miles from home.

They stopped again and Barsad spoke before Wynona could place what she was hearing, it sounded as if someone was breathing harshly, it was odd for her for it sounded far away yet it was loud.

"Put her down," she heard Barsad's voice whisper to Jacobs. Carefully the man holding her set her on her feet and wrapped the blanket around her small form delicately, making her feel like a doll of some sort.

"What have you brought me?" A new voice broke into her mind and commanded her attention. It sounded metallic and foreign to her ears, but at the same time it welcomed her with open arms as she listened in. Turning her eyes towards the man that had spoken she stared blankly at his large back as he had yet to turn towards her.

"We got a truck like the one you wanted, she was sitting in the back," Jacobs explained nervously. If Bane was going to kill the girl he didn't want to have a front row seat.

This being said the mammoth of a man turned towards his men to see what they were talking about, his eyes catching sight of the girl who was standing in front of them and staring at him.

Wynona was looking at his face as he looked at her, his mask burned into her mind as his hard eyes studied her form in scrutiny; she had never seen a man like him before.

"Why did you bring her here?" Bane questioned letting his voice echo slightly.

"We didn't know what to do with her," Milo started to say before Jacobs cut him off carefully.

"I didn't want to leave her there, she's not right in the mind, she would die if she was by herself," Jacobs explained. When he said the part about her not being in her right mind Bane's eyes rose slightly in wonder, she certainly looked as if something was off about her. The whole time he was speaking or not speaking her eyes seemed trained on his form like he was a mouse and she a cat, though the roles were very much reversed.

Her long tangled hair hung about her face and shoulders, trailing down her back in messy curls while her dull eyes held no hint of fear or worry. Her small face reminded him of a child, he could see that her exhaustion was evident on her face as her grey blue eyes stared blankly into his own. She wore nothing but a simple gown that looked like a huge T-shirt on her form, with long sleeves and a sickening off white color.

She wasn't tall, looking like a mere child in the presence of himself and his men, inspecting her gown he saw something had been stitched into the fabric just above her right breast. Hidden by her tangled black hair he was unable to distinguish what exactly it was.

Slowly Bane moved forward and brushed her hair out of the way and over her shoulder, at that moment the girl looked away from him and at the ground dully. It was a nametag that had been sewn into her gown; someone had written the name _Wynona_ on it with a marker or a pen. When he went to trace the tag her small hands met his as she lightly brushed her fingers against the back on his hand.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Taking his hand away from the girl he looked at Jacobs now, moving a few steps away from the girl he looked down at the man, intimidating him.

"She's a patient at Greenwood, a mental hospital, been there for almost two years," Jacobs explained while glancing down at the girl who was staring meekly at the concrete beneath their feet. "She was in the back of the truck, the way she looked at me, I couldn't leave her," he muttered looking away from Bane's gaze.

There was truth in the man's words, the way the girl had stared at him was unnerving to say the least, she didn't waver, and even in the face of such a strange being as himself she was almost disregarding him. A mental hospital patient thought, did Bane really want to take something onto his care that could cause him trouble?

"Why would I want her?" Bane questioned making the man look up at him suddenly. Jacobs face twisted into a few different expressions before he finally spoke again.

"You won't have to deal with her; I'll take care of her," he said in a rush. Just as quickly as the man responded Bane reached for the girl, his hand closed around her throat as he lifted her off the ground and stared at her eyes.

"You think I want this staying down here with us, she's no good to us, why would you want her?" Bane questioned with anger in his voice. His men had a habit of bringing problems back with them whenever they came back into the sewers.

Wynona was a little surprised when Bane grabbed at her and lifted her off the ground, but she didn't say anything, even when his voice rang out in anger at the man who'd brought her here she made no noise of complaint. Even as her air supply started to deplete all she could do was stare at the face of the man that held her, he'd called her _this_, as if she wasn't human or even anything close.

For a moment Wynona felt as if she was ready for him to kill her, she could finally leave, and the darkness would go on forever, she wouldn't have to wake up this time. Slowly she brought her hands up to touch Bane's own hand that was wrapped around her throat, she shakily wrapped her own hands around his wrist and arm. The man's eyes snapped to her form and he held her gaze curiously, even as her lungs started to scream out for air she kept her eyes on his. Ignoring the pain as it begged to be released upon her emotions she stared at Bane sadly, letting the faintest signs of a smile linger on her lips before the man dropped her on the ground.

Jacobs had been looking at the scene painfully, and only when Bane dropped the girl onto the floor did he react, going to her form on the floor he grabbed the blanket and draped it over her again. In front of them Bane was quiet, glaring down at the girl with mixed emotions she looked up at the masked man with a bit of a disappointed expression in her eyes.

"She can stay," he said before turning around and dismissing them.

Picking up the girl gently Jacobs gazed at Bane's back gratefully. When the man had reached forward and taken Wynona into a choking hold Jacobs wanted to turn away, he didn't want to see Bane kill the girl. It would be like watching his daughter die all over again, and he couldn't bear that.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Turning around Jacobs saw that there was a small audience of Bane's men loitering around to see what had happened and what was going on. He brushed past them and walked down towards where the men usually slept or ate, Wynona watched as everything passed her by. The man she was with was kind, a shiny star on a smoke filled night, and he seemed to really care about her, for what reason she did not know. She didn't trust him, not yet, but perhaps there was something here that would keep her occupied for a while, until they found her again.

Placing her down on an empty cot Jacobs looked Wynona in the eye, catching her dead gaze with his own. He smiled at her kindly, rewrapping the blanket around her before patting her on the head childishly.

"Stay close to me, okay?" He whispered kneeling down in front of her. She looked at him unevenly, she still didn't know what was happening, what these men were doing down here, what their plan was, but for now it seemed like someone was caring for her.

"Okay," her voice was so soft Jacobs was unsure of whether she had said anything at all. Letting a grin break out onto his face he stood up stiffly and looked around the sewer and at all the other men. Would she really be safe here?

* * *

**First chapter done, we'll see how this story develops, hope you'll continue to read. Much thanks if you made it this far, leave me a note if you don't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, spell check doesn't like the name Wynona, squiggly red line underneath bugs me, but oh well. I like the name, and that's all that matters.**

* * *

For the first two days Jacobs didn't know what to do with Wynona, she didn't sleep very much; she'd maybe slept an hour at the most. She didn't eat much of anything at all, perhaps she'd eaten two crackers when he'd given her a small bag of them, for some reason she just didn't want to do anything. She wasn't talking either, not since she had said okay to him on that first night, to say the least it was starting to frustrate and worry him, she had to get tired sometime right?

The one thing she really liked to do was sit behind the railing wither legs dangling off the edge and gaze at the water as it rushed past them and disappeared into the ground. Her dead blue eyes focused on that spot for what seemed like hours, Jacobs couldn't understand what could possibly be so interesting about the water. Sometimes when he glanced around to see who might be watching the odd girl he saw Bane staring at her figure from afar, could he possibly still not approve of Wynona being down here?

The first thing he did was read Wynona's file, it explained everything that the doctors had done thus far and what they had figured out, apparently they called her Nutty Nona. There were pictures of her with shorter hair and a big smile on her face, eyes shining with happiness and laughter in her face; this was how she used to be. Jacobs thought painfully about what could have happened to turn her into the lifeless body she was now. Of course there was the matter of her friend killing herself right in front of her; the report said that her friend had locked Wynona in a shed before saying her goodbyes to her. She had then proceeded to take out a gun and point it at her head, pulling the trigger and blowing her brains out right in front of her best friend. This happened when Wynona was fifteen.

Her parents didn't notice any change in the girl until she ran away one year later, not appearing back in their lives until someone found her wandering around the streets of New York City. They'd tried to ask her what was wrong, why did she decide to run away, but she wouldn't speak to them. She'd stopped eating with them, and sometimes at night they could hear her moving around in the house. So they took her to Greenwood when she was seventeen, telling the doctors everything they knew and asking what might help their daughter.

There were various other reports on things that had happened but Jacobs didn't want to read everything just yet, he knew the basis of what had occurred in front of the girl, and for now that was enough. He wouldn't try to understand what Wynona had gone through during the time after her friend's suicide, there was no way anything he could say would make any difference in how she had suffered. Watching someone you love die is painful, he had been through that before, but suicide is something entirely different in the terms of leaving the world.

The file definitely explained why Wynona was in such a state, it also meant that she couldn't move on for whatever reason, people die, but it's not the end of the world. There had to be something more that happened to the girl to make her like this, so unemotional and unresponsive. But in order to find that out she had to talk to him, and it didn't seem like that was ever going to take place at all.

Another interesting thing it had in the file was what the doctors had done/given to Wynona and how she had reacted to them individually. For instance if they locked her in a small room or a closet she would shut down for weeks at a time, her eyes clear and focused on a memory or something she was reliving. She doesn't eat very much but if you give her an orange before you give her the rest of her food she eats more of it. She'll sleep if it's raining or if one plays a recording of rain, thus her physical condition will improve. Sometimes she'll draw pictures if she has paper and a pen in front of her.

After reading that note Jacobs looked back into the bag and grabbed the composition book that they had seen the first night, opening it and flipping through the pages he saw that some of the pictures had dates on them. Probably the doctors had written it on there so they could measure when she liked to draw and when she didn't. There was certainly a wide variety of pictures on the pages; one of the pictures caught his eye. The page was full of deep angry slashes of black pen that surrounded a single figure, which looked like a girl in her pajama's, who was huddled in the corner of the room with her head buried in her arms.

Faintly Jacobs knew that the girl was Wynona, but what did that mean? Did it mean she was sad? Was it something she did a lot in the mental facility? Was it what she wanted to do?

Closing the journal Jacobs went back to one of the most important things he had learned, Wynona liked oranges and would eat them, and after she had eaten almost nothing in the previous days he was hell bent on finding an orange.

The other men working for Bane had definitely noticed the girl, sitting alone and staring at the water all the time they had to wonder what exactly she was doing or what was wrong with her. The men couldn't deny the fact that she seemed a little off, the way she stared off into space like a dead person, sometimes she didn't move or change her sitting position for hours. Even Bane who wanted nothing to do with the girl felt a little off around her, he felt something within him stir but quickly ridded himself of it.

Wynona on the other hand was deep in thought over the whole situation she was in. Jacobs seemed to care about her, he was trying to feed her and make her sleep and everything, but she didn't want to sleep. All the food he'd given her felt like paper between her fingers, as if it was inedible, certainly it wasn't, but she just couldn't bring herself to take a bite of anything. The only thing she'd eaten reminded her of the food she got in Greenwood and she felt sick to her stomach.

There wasn't much to do in the company of Jacobs, he didn't know anything about her and as such had no idea how to react when she refused any kind of help that he might offer. The doctors of Greenwood had had almost everything figured out, of course she had been at the facility for a long time, but it was just different. It wasn't that she didn't like Jacobs, he was a kind man, but she just didn't care, and he didn't know that yet.

Life or death, living or dying, she didn't care about any of that. Sleep was not an escape for her as it was for most people, when she dreamed she remembered, and the last thing that Wynona wanted to do was remember. Eating was not a pleasure, food turned to poison in her mouth, making her remember anything that could possibly be related to the food. Apples reminded her of her younger sister and how she had always been so bitter and angry towards Wynona; apples had been her sister's favorite food.

It was as if her body was mocking her and her mind was picking on her, letting her remember such painful memories, plaguing her sleep with nightmares and flashbacks, that was why she did not allow herself to sleep. Eventually her body would collapse from sleep loss and the doctors would sedate her, she would have no other choice then to sleep, and those were the days that she hated the most at Greenwood. They had figured out early on that when she woke up after sleeping for a while her emotions ran wild over her face and invaded the walls she had so carefully built around herself. So whenever she fell asleep they would wait for her to wake up and then question her relentlessly in the hope that they might answer some of their more vital and valuable questions.

Jacobs did not yet know this and she hoped that perhaps he wouldn't figure it out, that the man in the mask would kill her before she saw the light of day again. He had been so close to killing her before she could almost taste the imaginary blood in her mouth, hear the snap of her neck, she'd been ready to close her eyes to the darkness and never wake up. But he didn't kill her, and that was why she was disappointed and distant in the first days that Jacobs had her.

Sitting by herself and letting her feet sway in the open air she stared at the flowing water in front of her and imagined what death would have been like. After a while her parents would surely assume that she was dead, would they cry for her? Wynona always thought it impossible that anyone in her family would cry for her after how they reacted those years ago, why would her death be any different? What was death like? Would she be able to watch her funeral? Her parents would sit in the front row and pretend to be sad when really they had other problems to deal with, she wasn't in their lives anymore anyway.

After sitting and staring at the water for some time without listening to it Wynona finally let her ears consume the sound of the rushing noise in front of her. The constant drone of it was calming to her ears, her mind blanked and she was left to listen to the roll of the monotonous rush of the water. She didn't hear the man come up next to her; she didn't notice that he stopped by her until an orange object came into her line of vision.

Looking up slowly she saw the man from the other night, Barsad was his name, and he was staring down at her with a bit of a question on his face.

"Here," he said pushing the orange into her hand gently. "I heard you like oranges," he murmured trying to be kind with the girl. Wynona stared at him for a second before slowly grabbing the orange and staring down at it; Barsad looked down at her cautiously as she took it from him. Now knowing what to do next he started to walk away from her, stopping when he felt something catch on his pant leg.

Taking a glance back down at Wynona Barsad saw that her small hand was gripping some of his pant leg in her fist, for a moment she was still looking at the orange before she turned her eyes up towards the man.

Barsad didn't know what to say or even do, for that matter, he'd never had a child or a young adult, or whatever the girl was, grab onto his pant leg before.

He'd heard from Jacobs that the girl hadn't eaten anything since she'd been here and that she liked oranges, he had an orange in one of his bags so why not give it to her? When he saw her sitting down by the railing like she had done constantly for the past two days he decided that he was just going to give it to her and leave her be.

Then she'd grabbed onto his pant leg and he felt almost a little warm inside, the fact that someone needed him and that the someone was a little girl was a little odd for him. She didn't look at him at first, still staring at the orange slowly her eyes turned up towards him. No emotion, no hint of something that might have caused her to grab onto his clothing, just the dull stare that most of the men had come to know as crazy.

Looking down at the orange he got an idea of what the girl could possibly want with him.

"Do you want me to peel it?" He asked kneeling down next to her. Cautiously she moved the orange back towards him and the man let a small grin break out onto his face, she reminded him of a child, a mere tyke.

Taking the orange from her he began to peel it, feeling slightly awkward by the fact that she was still looking at him he was relieved when she turned back towards the water, letting her eyes fall off his form. When Barsad had finished peeling the skin of the orange away he broke it in half and handed both sides to her, watching to see what her reaction would be he was surprised when she offered one half back to him.

"No, this is for you," he said insistently.

Gently pushing her small hand with the orange in it back to her lap where the other half rested, she looked up at him again, almost searching his face for answers before looking back down. He wondered faintly if he had somehow upset her, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Barsad barely caught it but smiled when he did, perhaps it was the way she had said it or the simple fact that she had spoken at all that made him feel accomplished. For he had overheard Jacobs talking about how she hadn't spoken to him since the first night, that she wasn't eating, and she barely paid attention to what was around her. He'd imagine that he would have to leave the orange next to her form and tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, but that wasn't what happened at all.

"I'll get you another one tomorrow," he said looking away from her for a second to see who might be watching.

Wynona merely looked at him before staring back down at her orange, taking off a slice of it before slowly bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite. Barsad watched her a little proudly before catching himself and letting his face fall slightly, he was a mercenary, and yet here he was with some little girl feeling like he was the only one who could make her speak.

Almost immediately he straightened himself up, he'd still get the girl an orange and perhaps he could still peel it for her, but there was no reason for him to feel like he was connecting with the girl. Thought he didn't want to admit anything to himself he had already connected with her, deep down he somehow felt a little responsible for the girl. He just didn't want to show it.

Standing up and away from Wynona he looked down at her to see that she was looking back at the water again, as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Why do you stare at the water so much?" He asked her kindly. For a moment she didn't respond, she didn't move, didn't even turn her head or eyes in his direction, but then she let a sigh escape her lips.

"It's calming," she murmured not looking away from it. Barsad almost wanted to scoff at the girl, but he kept himself from it. He still didn't know very much about the girl, only that she was crazy, she didn't sleep, she barely talked or ate, and that she liked oranges. Jacobs had failed to let any information about her past slip between the rest of the men, but that was just fine, everyone has their secrets.

Without saying anything Barsad walked away, not knowing whether or not to give a spoken goodbye or see you later, they both lived in the same underground sewers anyway. Taking one last glance back at Wynona Barsad turned and walked off; leaving the girl to slowly work away at the orange he had given her.

That night Jacobs was surprised when he gave Wynona some bread that she actually at about half of it. He didn't know that Barsad had given the girl an orange and that he had gotten her to speak to him, he just knew that she was eating something and he was happy for her. The next question was whether or not she would allow herself to sleep that night.

Jacobs had gotten two cots that were next to each other, hers was in the corner while he was on the other side and Milo was in front of her, forming almost a protective shield around the girl. The second night he had had her there she sat on the cot and brought her knees to her chest, staring out into the distance and listening to the rush of the water. She didn't sleep that night, one of the other men had told him that they were surprised when they woke up in the middle of the night and saw her sitting on the cot with her eyes open.

He hadn't been much jazzed about the fact that she had stayed up all night again, it meant that soon she was going to collapse from exhaustion. He didn't know whether or not he should give her the medication that they had found in the bag when they'd gotten her, if it would help her sleep or not. The thought of drugging the girl again like they usually did at mental hospitals made him sick, those patients barely remembered who they were much less who anyone else was. No he didn't want her to have to take medication again.

"Wynona," he said her name softly.

He'd slowly walked her over to her cot and sat her down on it, realizing that she still wore her off white patient gown he reminded himself to get her some clothes the next time Bane sent them out for something. She stared down at him with the same dead look in her eyes that she always wore, he had grown accustomed to it in the past few days that he had tried to take care of her. It it still made him wonder what feeling she was hiding behind those empty orbs.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" He asked her hoping that she might answer him. She didn't, if anything her stare was starting to get a little awkward when it came to communicating with her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to respond to him Jacobs sighed and looked around the area at the rest of the men. Some of them were watching him and Wynona, seeing if she would talk or make any sort of movement, they wanted to see what Nutty Nona was going to do next. Most of the time she did nothing so they didn't watch her during the day when she was alone, only when someone else was with her, usually it was Jacobs.

"Can you at least lay down for me?" He questioned watching as her eyes slowly left his face.

This time she did do something. Gradually she pulled her legs up onto the cot and started to lean her body backwards, letting her head rest against the pillow Jacobs grinned before covering her body with a blanket. As she was covered with the blanket her eyes started to shift around the room as if she was searching for something that might help her or take her away from everything. Finally she let her eyes rest back on Jacobs as he watched to see how she would handle it.

"Thank you," he said still grinning. The fact that she was lying down meant that he was already half way there, all he would need to do now was keep quiet and hopefully he wouldn't have to find rain to get her to fall asleep.

Wynona didn't want to lie down, but the fabric felt good against her skin and Jacobs's insistent voice seemed to almost lull her into a sleeping position. It had been so long since she had gently put her head on a pillow that it was comforting to her, and then came the blanket and the warmth that followed and she almost yawned.

After thinking about nightmares and awful memories all day her mind seemed almost numb to them as they did not enter her thought process once. The sound of the water in the background helped to push her into sleep even more, she was in such a sleepy state that even the thought of nightmares suddenly flooding into her brain could not get her to wake up. Closing her blue eyes she was out like a light, reveling in the sleep that she hated so much.

Jacobs watched as her breathing became stable, content with the fact that she was finally asleep and that perhaps in the morning she would answer some of his questions. He didn't know that the slumber she was in would soon break and she would wake from nightmares.

* * *

"_I locked the door," Lora said with a smile._

_Wynona looked on at her friend from inside the shed that she had been locked in, a playful glare dotted across her face and eyes, letting her friend know that she had been clever. The shed was dark save for a single window that allowed a white sort of light to eerily shine through and brighten the shed filled with gardening tools. _

"_I need to thank you," Lora continued looking down at the ground slightly ashamed. "After everything I've been through all the friends I've lost, everyone who's given up on me. You never did, and I really appreciate that," she said clearly towards the shed._

_Wynona didn't want to respond, she'd seen this dream so much she could say every line by heart, knew all the facial expressions, memorized the feeling of helplessness in her heart. She didn't want to be in this memory again, but she did respond._

"_Well you're welcome, I mean who else would tell you that you smile like a horse," Wynona joked looking around the shed again._

_Lora laughed and said something about Wynona having the biggest insect eyes she had ever seen on a human being, then the mood went sour. Lora's face twisted into a painful emotion; almost bringing tears to her eyes she forced a smile onto her face before continuing her little speech._

"_I was so happy when you showed up at my house with movies and food every day you didn't have work or school, when we made crappy food together. I couldn't tell you that I had already made my decision about what I was going to do with my life," she explained letting a gentle smile linger on her lips._

"_What are you talking about?" Wynona asked feeling fright seep into her very being. "Is this about Michael?" She asked letting her heart sink at his name. When Lora didn't respond Wynona knew that it was exactly what she had said, what she feared. "You know he's in a better place, Lora, he wants you to be happy," she tried to comfort her friend from afar._

"_I'm going to be with Michael now, I'm going to see him again," she said pulling out a gun slowly._

"_Lora what are you doing?!" Wynona started to shout out her friend's name. Threatening her and calling her names the rest of the words her friend said seemed to wash by her like a wave, reminding her that life can be so fleeting and cruel. _

_Finally Lora looked up at Wynona with a smile on her face, this time it was real, and it was the most genuine smile the girl had given in a long time. It was heartbreaking for Wynona, for she knew that all the time that she had spent with Lora hadn't been enough, even though she had tried so hard to keep her positive. Of course she still wanted to die._

"_Lora! No, Lora please," Wynona begged her friend. She'd already tried to break down the door, do something anything she could do to stop her friend, but it was already done. Somehow in her mind Wynona knew that Lora was already dead._

"_I'm going home now, Goodbye Wynona, I love you, my only friend," this time a tear fell down her cheek. Only rolling down to her chin when Lora pulled the gun on herself, aiming it at her head she smiled at Wynona once more before pulling the trigger._

* * *

Wynona woke with a gasp after the gunshot in her dream went off; sitting up as quickly as she could her eyes darted frantically to the area around her. As far as it looked no one else around her was up and wandering around, which meant that it must be the middle of the night, and perhaps she was the only one currently awake.

Glancing around worriedly Wynona tried to control her ragged breathing as she had the urgent feeling to cry, the feeling that people get when the feeling of tearing up is so forceful it's like they can't control it. She always felt like crying after she had that dream, just the memory of her friend shooting herself made her sick and awful feeling. Throwing her legs over the side of the cot she stood on her feet shakily, feeling the cold concrete beneath her toes made her shiver slightly, suddenly she felt very cold in the openness of the sewers.

Taking quick steps away from the sleeping area Wynona found herself back at the railing that she had been spending most of her time at recently. The ever so constant sound of rushing water did not comfort her as much as it had hours before, now it almost seemed like a reminder to her that she had allowed herself to fall asleep to the sounds of rushing water.

Feeling angry and depressed with herself Wynona let herself fall to her knees before transitioning back to the sitting position that she had grown so fond of. How could she have been careless as to allow herself to sleep, it had been four years ago that Lora had killed herself, and yet the memory of it still plagued her mind like it had happened yesterday. She couldn't bear to close her eyes and see the blood splatter through the air, to see her friend smile at her like nothing was wrong before she pulled the trigger. Everything was so sickening and old to her; she didn't want to remember that awful incident.

That single day four years ago had caused so much to happen in her life, she found out so many things that were hiding beneath the surface, so many things that were dwelling in plain sight, and it shook her. She'd thought about what Lora had said to her many times, cursing her friend for leaving her behind in such a state as she did, making her watch as she left the world of her own accord. There was always one line that made her angry at Lora; it made her want to curse the girl that had left the world.

"_I love you, my only friend."_

Hadn't Lora known that she had been Wynona's only real friend? She had other friends of course but none of them were like Lora, none of them understood her like Lora had. Lora and her, Wynona had always felt like it was them against the world, as if they were battling to prove that they deserved a spot in it. Sometimes they joked about how people might laugh at them, or think them weird if they heard their conversations, but they didn't care because the girls had each other. Then she left her alone to deal with the world by herself, and her dying love wasn't enough.

Lora had been selfish and left Wynona to deal with the world alone, leaving her to suffer through emotions that she could not escape and showing her the true colors of everyone around her. It made her sick to think about the time when she finally realized what her parents thought of her, to realize that her siblings weren't the family she hoped they were.

Gripping the railing with tight closed fists Wynona let a sob escape her lips as an image of Lora flashed in her mind again. The damp smell of water and underground air was starting to make Wynona sick, as if she was being closed into a room where she couldn't escape, it terrified her. Frantically her fingers went up to her neck to feel for her pulse, the soft thump of her heart within her body calmed her far more than anything else for some reason.

Focusing mainly on the sound of her own body she blocked out everything around her until someone spoke to her.

* * *

Bane had woken when he'd felt something was off in the sewer. Waking to hear that there was no change in the way the water rushed about the place or how he was sure his men were sleeping just down the stairs from him he tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't leave him. With a sigh he left his bed and walked over towards the edge of his little observing area, from this spot he could looked over the rest of the area and see everything.

With the lights still on he could see everything, he didn't turn the lights off because who knew when he would need to call his men into action. Waiting to see if anything would happen for a few moments Bane turned to go back to his bed before something caught his attention, a figure moving amongst the bed. At first he thought it to be one of the men getting up to go to the bathroom or something, but the figure was far too small to be a man.

It was the girl, Wynona, scrambling awkwardly through the cots and towards the railing that she had grown accustomed to sitting at. Her clear blue eyes looked troubled and broken in the light as she gripped the railing tightly. He could see the shake in her hands and the shiver in her body, the way her skin was paling in the light made him wonder what might have happened to her.

Taking careful steps towards the girl he observed her further, watching the way her shoulders shook as she breathed harshly and tried to calm herself down. He could see the goose bumps that were progressing across her skin like fire on a dry log; there was something terribly wrong with the girl.

He watched as she let herself fall to her knees before sitting on the ground fully, her knuckles turning white from such a tight grip on the railing, her head hung low and away from his eyes. Stopping for a few moments he looked at the girl further to see how she would handle herself.

A soft sob hung in the air for a few seconds as her body shook with freight and utter depression, Bane could feel the density of the air and the emotion that seemed to flood off of her figure. This was the girl that had stared so fearlessly at him the other night, the girl that had shocked him so by smiling as he was about to snap her neck. And here she was trembling and shaking. The one question that Bane wanted to know was what had made her like this?

Very easily he struck fear into the hearts of the bravest men and the strongest of hearts, and yet hers had been unaffected by him, and if anything she was almost grateful that he was finally going to end her pathetic life. Most people like that end their life as quickly as they can, and yet she was still alive and walking around like she was waiting for something.

A flutter of movement caught his attention and tore his mind from his thoughts as Wynona moved her hand towards her neck, turning her head backwards slightly he saw that she was listening to her pulse. Closing her eyes slowly her body stopped shaking gradually, her breathing slowed down until he couldn't hear it anymore. When she opened her eyes again they were dead and dull again, vacant of any kind of emotion of the likeness he had just seen. This was the girl that had smiled at him the other night, not the one from moments before.

"Are you okay?" Jacobs voice echoed softly towards him. Bane saw that the man was only a few steps from the girl and that he was still very many away from her. Carefully he sunk back into the shadows where he could observe the scene further.

Wynona let her hand fall from her neck before looking at Jacobs with a tired emotionless expression; in return he gave her a grim frown, clearly disappointed that she was awake and not sleeping anymore.

"Aren't you going to sleep anymore?" The man questioned with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"No," Wynona mumbled softly looking the man in the eyes. She was not ashamed of her answer, it was the truth, and she would not sleep until she absolutely had to. "No," she repeated the word again. For a moment Bane thought he saw a different kind of emotion flash in her eyes before it was gone again.

"Why?" Jacobs asked feeling a little angry with Wynona. She just didn't want to cooperate with him at all and it was beginning to get on his nerves. How could he care for the girl if she didn't let him care for her?

"I don't," she started to say something before fading off. Dropping her gaze down slowly she looked towards the shadows where Bane was located, he wondered faintly if she could see him at all. "Want to remember," she finished before looking away from him.

For a moment Jacobs seemed to be thinking about something before he sighed dejectedly and walked away from the girl, clearly he knew something about the girl that Bane didn't, and that made him anxious. Suddenly he wanted to know more about the girl, it was a strange feeling but perhaps it would keep him occupied for a while.

Finding out what happened to the girl with everything to hide.

* * *

**What did you think? I like, its fun to write. I hope if you made it this far that you might possibly like it as well.**

**Welp, thank you for reading, leave me a note if you don't mind, and do continue to read.**


End file.
